


Tags

by CreepypastaHound



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Brothers, Dog Tags, Emotional moment, Gen, Heart-to-Heart, More than bodyguards, Remembrance, Tears, we're your brothers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2018-10-20 14:06:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10664193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreepypastaHound/pseuds/CreepypastaHound
Summary: While on their way to help Dino, Noctis is plagued by the memory of the dog tags that Dave collects of fallen hunters.





	Tags

Out of all the hotels why did they have to stay at this one? They had been all over the map, they had been to many if not all of the motels, so why is it when Prompto had begged to sleep at a motel why did Ignis drive them to the one near the Longwythe Peak?

Noctis didn't have anything against the motel itself, but he hates the memories that tend to bubble up here when they stay there. For they would keep him up all night which got on his nerves it wasn't like his head was not already swarming with constant thoughts and nightmarish visions.

Sadly, this night was no different.

Noctis laid on his back with his arms folded behind his head staring up at the ceiling. The room was fairly quiet except for the loud bear like snores coming from Gladious, the occasional passing of a car, or the muffled howls of the beasts and daemons in the distance.

Noctis looks over at the adjacent bed noticing how Prompto, despite being indoors and next to Gladiolus still stared warily at the window.

"You're gonna fine...they can't get inside." He reassured his blonde friend "Y-Yeah I know...they...just...." Prompto buried his face into the sheet refusing to finish the sentence. Noctis gave him a small laugh "I know what you mean...they freak me out too."

Noctis sits up checking his phone, which sat in the dresser charger, for its energy level as he reaches into his pants pocket pulling out the headphones. Satisfied with the level he takes it off the charger and plugs the earbuds into the jack and hands the whole thing over to Prompto "Here this should help you sleep."

Prompto thanks him taking his phone "You sure about this?" Noctis nods as he climbs into his bed again gently shoving Ignis back into his space in the process before laying down.

Noctis sighs closing his eyes trying to forget those words that he heard earlier that morning.

The next morning after breakfast the friends were on the road again headed for the location that Dino had mentioned to them.

The drive was fairly quiet which was a tad unusual but no one comments on it.

Noctis stares out the window his brain stirring up those haunting words again and he couldn't help but dwell on them.

_"We wear these proudly, it's so that we don't forget them."_

Noctis is suddenly pulled out of his thoughts when a flash temporarily blinds him and he is left rubbing his eyes "What the heck Prompto!" He spits angrily "Dude, you're being super weird. You're making this really scary face it's really scaring me."

Noctis glares at him but catching the worried look on Ignis, Gladiolus', and Promptos' face he can't help but soften his expression "Sorry...I'm just...I got a lot on my mind."

"Is it about the wedding?" Ignis asks gently.

Noctis shakes his head "No...it's not."

"Is it about that creep we met at Galdin?" Gladiolus asks.

Noctis shakes his head again, though that guy was bothering him he wasn't at the forefront of his mind.

Prompto looks at Noctis for a moment "Is it...us?" He asks nervously.

Noctis sighs as he sits up running his hands over his face "Yeah...it is."

Gladiolus looks at him "What did we do?" He asks.

"Its not what you three did...it's what could happen to you."

Prompto twists in his seat sitting on his knees "What do you mean?"

Noctis shakes his head "What do you think Prompto, you can't possibly be this dense. Think about it...every time we do one of these hunts or jobs for folks there is a chance I could lose one of you." He snaps bitterly.

"Your seriously afraid of one of us dying?" Prompto jokes.

Noctis looks away a scowl decorating his features "Oh I'm glad you think that this is funny. Let's see who's laughing if you end up dead and we forget about you." The prince says flatly glaring at the gunmen.

Noctis didn't know if he intend his words to come out like that or if it just happened. But the look on Promptos' face and the way he fell silent as he turns around sitting normally made Noctis feel bad.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean it like that. It's just...ever since we agreed to help Dave find those tags. I can't help but picture you guys names on them...the thought of you guys dying it's just...its something I don't want to think about." He says softly.

"I mean, I know I won't have you guys forever. But the short time we have together I want it to mean something ya know. I want to be able to say Ignis and remember what he looks like and recall all the things he did, and I want to be able to say Gladio and remember what he looks like and does. Same for you Prompto."

Gladiolus smirks hitting the prince on his back "You seriously think you're going to forget us?"

"Ya dude, you forget that we all agreed that we'll grow old together? I mean, I can picture all of us still together, with white hair talking about who knows what." Prompto says laughing.

Noctis shakes his head "I wish I could picture that. But those tags..."

"Well, look on the bright side we sort of have something like that already." Gladiolus says causing Noctis to look at him "Ignis has that little black book with all his recipes. Prompto has his camera, and I may not be anything too special or have a special talent but I see you guys always talking about me when I have my Cup Noodle." Gladiolus says a soft tone enters his voice.

"So, those are sort of like our dog tags. Not to mention I doubt you'll forget our names." He adds.

Noctis looks down at his lap "Yeah...sure...but I think I will feel better if we get actual ones...you know." Noctis says his voice quaking "I know it sounds like a stupid idea but..." he feels his eyes starting to water "the thought of forget who you three are. Forgetting the sounds of your voices...the bad puns, the references, the constant teasing banter...knowing that their is a chance that all of that can be gone in mere seconds."

Noctis didn't see it, but his words were hurting his friends.

Gladiolus shook his head as he looks towards the vast wasteland of shrubs, rocks, and the occasional monster. His amber eyes shining with gathering tears.

Ignis had to stop the car, his vision was becoming blurry and he found it hard to breathe without the occasional gasp.

Prompto was already teary eyed as he fought to keep them from falling as his nose, cheeks, ears, and neck turn red.

Noctis sniffs as he continues "Knowing that hurts, it hurts a lot." Tears roll down Noctis' cheeks "I love you guys...and...you guys dying..." He looks up "It's just to much to bear." He sobs.

That was enough to break the others. They sat in the Regalia each crying. 

When they all quieted down, Gladiolus chuckles as he sniffs "Look at us. Crying over some sappy words." He laughs again as he playfully punches Noctis "Nice job for making us all bawl like babies."

"Shut up." Teases Noctis wiping at his eyes.

"There's nothing wrong with crying." Prompto says as he gets on his knees facing the two in the backseat "Says the one who cries at the drop of a hat." Gladiolus smirks causing Prompto to puff out his cheeks and fall back into his seat.

Ignis laughs a bit as he wipes away all evidence that he had been crying.

"Well now, shall we be on our way?" Ignis asks as he starts the car. 

"Yeah...." 

 


End file.
